


it's got disaster written all over

by harukatenoh (orphan_account)



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, is this fluff, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: Scott has a revelation that leaves him breathless. Scott has a revelation that leaves him finally breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "jordan what the fuck does that summary mean" you tell me im tired okay  
> [gently dusts off my griefer belt fic shelf] i missed u. you all know the drill unedited unproofread im still really rusty i dont really know what i was trying to do with this one but like... scott/seong yknow?
> 
> work title from disaster by relient k

Scott blinks slowly and he inhales, deep and steady. There’s a rush of scents; cologne, sweat and a subtler and more deepset taste of the city and of the starlight. He breathes it in, just like he inhales the smoke from his cigarettes, letting it settle deep in his lungs. The same harsh taste in his mouth, the same rise and rush in his bloodstream and he’s breathing out again, just to pull in more of the lingering aroma.

It’s far more rewarding than any cigarette ever has been and far more addicting, the temptation strong enough to bring him closer and closer still.

Then Seong says “Are you going to kiss me or what?” and Scott breathes out, pushing away the fog in his mind as his eyes find Seong’s. They’re narrowed with annoyance, a pout already forming on his face, but accompanying it is a hunger. A hunger Scott only sees when Seong is on the verge of a hit - or when Seong is looking at him.

It’s not unusual for this look - this craving in Seong’s dark eyes - to evoke a heat in Scott but this time, instead of a desire that pools in his stomach, a hot feeling unravels from his chest, where Seong had bundled up the fabric of his shirt. It spreads through his veins like the euphoria of addiction does, except instead of euphoric adrenaline, it’s slow and warm. Like the last of a wave washing over the beach. Like the rays of sun spreading just above the horizon. 

And then, breathing in the suddenly sickly sweet scent all around him, Scott remembers the less desirable effects of addiction, the biting aftertaste that turns his sugarcoating bittersweet.

This time Seong’s voice is softer and his gaze is softer and the wave inside Scott crashes a little harder and the sun feels a little hotter. This time Seong asks “Scott? Is something wrong?” and Scott looks at him and craves more. Craves more from Seong, more than just the hungry stares and hotheaded words. 

Hazily, Scott thinks  _ I’m hooked- I’m doomed _ . Seong is close to sitting up now and there’s clear concern in his face and Scott decides to stop fighting, let the wave wash over him and the sun melt his defenses down. He drops on top of Seong, head buried into the pillow, next to Seong’s head, arms coming down from holding him hovering over Seong to holding Seong. 

“Can we just skip it tonight?” His question is muffled by the pillow but Seong picks it up anyway and Scott can feel the man relax against him, molding to fit the way Scott lies on top of him. 

The way he offers no protest should raise alarms in Scott’s head but his ears are full of the noise of the ocean and his nose full of the scent of the city and his eyes full of starlight, so he accepts it - lets it take him over and pull him under.

They stay like that and the next day, all of Scott’s clothes smell like Seong.


End file.
